Al final del laberinto
by Aika Hisae
Summary: Sarah tomó una decisión en el pasado, que, sin pensarlo, cambiaría su presente y futuro. Con un Jareth agonizando y trece horas para ir en busca de una reina resentida, un sabio loco junto con sus amigos de antaño ¿Qué podía temer, además de terminar Laberinto con un final devastador?.


**Disclaimer: Dentro del Laberinto o Labyrinth en idioma original no me pertenece, esto es un homenaje a David Bowie con mis loqueras y extraños sueños.**

Sarah, difícilmente notaba sus propios cambios tanto como los demás, antes era bastante extraña a decir de sus compañeros de clases, solía estar apartada con la nariz metida en algún libro, o mirando al cielo como si estuviera soñando, ahora prestaba más atención a su alrededor, incluso les hablaba, aunque no era para menos debido a que se trataba de la Universidad, ya no tenía 15 años, su madrastra notó que dejó de buscarle pelea por todo, ahora solo guardaba silencio, suspiraba y finalmente terminaba por ignorarla, era más fácil de alguna manera su relación, su padre agradecía que las riñas terminaran de esa manera, Toby era probablemente el más bendecido, ya no le gritaba como antaño, lo cuidaba con más esmero e incluso le dejaba algunos de sus objetos de valor, como peluches, libros, entre otros, aunque para ella todo eso había acabado esa noche que regresó de aquel pintoresco mundo.

Ella simplemente no veía que todo cambió porque ella lo hizo primero, aún así, en ocasiones se encerraba en su recámara, veía al espejo, llamaba a sus amigos de Underground, reía, charlaba, más nunca de su boca o la de Hoggie, Sir Didymus, e incluso el inocente Ludo se nombró más al apuesto, perverso y ególatra rey de los Goblins. Sarah temía que al nombrarlo apareciera e intentara arrebatarle algo más, simplemente sentía su corazón dar un vuelco al momento en que por su mente cruzaba la idea de preguntar por él. Sentía un escalofrío, la mirada intensa bicolor se presentaba detrás de ella y creía verlo emerger como la primera vez que lo enfrentó. Agitaba lentamente la cabeza negando, convencida de que era mejor no invocarlo aunque fuera por accidente.

Los demás días eran normales, asistía a la escuela, hacía deberes, cuidaba a su medio hermano quien dejó de ser un bebé para ser un travieso, risueño niño, el cuál no tenía idea de haber estado a punto de ser convertido en Goblin, pasaba tiempo con su padre, intentaba no estallar ante su madrastra, le enviaba alguna carta a su madre, con quien, tampoco había tenido demasiado contacto debido a su profesión, a veces Jeremy era la persona encargada de contestar sus cartas. Su tiempo libre ya no era gastado en disfraces, libros, actuaciones o rabietas, empezó por tomar clases de música, exclusivamente de violín, otras de pintura, donde se permitía incluir a Underground en sus creaciones, al fin y al cabo para otros no se traba más que de su imaginación, ella lo usaba para no olvidar, había madurado, no obstante, ello no era sinónimo de amnesia, existía un mundo aparte, lleno de magia, misterios, Goblins y _él._ Miraba con furia su reciente cuadro, muy alabado, el cual condujo a ganar un premio _"Underground"_ al fondo se apreciaba el laberinto que cruzó, el castillo… la silueta de un hombre con cabello rubio, portando una capa oscura llena de brillo como la noche estrellada, de espaldas señalaba un árbol del que pendía un reloj. No quería olvidar, pero, tampoco deseaba atraer lo complicado a su vida y él, lo era de pies a cabeza.

Estaba más que frustrada, llevar una parte de sus recuerdos a la vida no era malo, pero sí en esos momentos, recientemente todo lo que soñaba se refería a ese día, o a imágenes devastadoras de ese mundo completamente en ruinas. El más aterrador y molesto: un frondoso árbol bello, al que corría animada solo para frenar a medio camino y encontrar al rey tomando sombra en ese lugar, sus pasos se volvían lentos, sigilosos, pero para cuando llegaba al fin, el árbol estaba muerto, seco, en el suelo yacía el pendiente de oro que colgaba del cuello de aquel terrible y maravilloso ser, finalmente pisaba algo, un hueso que pertenecía a un esqueleto de cuya cuenca vacía salía un gusano igual al del durazno maldito que le hizo comer. Se despertaba de inmediato bañada en sudor, jadeando, miraba alrededor, no había rastros de nada, corría a la cocina, bebía algo, regresaba pesadamente, recostada intentando dormir se preguntaba ¿Por qué la alteraba tanto un simple sueño sobre alguien malvado?

Suspiró, ya era hora de llamar a sus amigos, los necesitaba para olvidar el estúpido cuadro pintado de manera mecánica por su mano, la cuál ahora sentía, tenía vida propia y plasmaba cosas indeseables para ella.

-Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, los necesito- Pidió como si recitara un mágico hechizo, en el espejo solo apareció el último de los nombrados

-Oh, mi valiente damita, que gusto volver a verla, en verdad- Saludó cortés, Sarah sonrió, notando al tiempo la ausencia de los otros dos

-¿Y los demás?-Preguntó, el caballero tosió, miró a Ambrosius, rasco su nuca, evidentemente nervioso

-Los demás se encuentran en una faena… una que podría ser inigualable-Explicó, Sarah ladeó la cabeza

-¿Cómo qué?-Cuestionó, Sir Didymus se tapó la boca, sorprendido, refunfuñó, luego miró a Ambrosius

-¡No me mires así, mi fiel compañero! Un caballero no tiene gracia para mentir-Pidió, Sarah parpadeó sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, solo podía ser una cosa

-¿Están a salvo? ¡Fue él! ¿Verdad? Él les ha hecho algo malo-Señaló confiada en sus palabras

-Tranquilizaros, mi valiente amiga, el que mencionas, ya no tiene poder alguno para hacer daño-Confirmó el caballero, seguido de Ambrosius quien asintió- De hecho… no le queda ningún poder- Dijo finalmente, Sarah tragó pesado ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¡Vaya impertinente! ¿Quién te dio permiso de molestarla con nimiedades?- La voz de Hoggie se hizo presente, se incorporó al espejo cruzado de brazos, Sarah dejó ir el aliento con alivio, aunque volvió a perderlo al procesar las palabras de su amigo ¿era cierto? ¿Jareth no tenía poder?

-¿qué sucede Hoggle?- Fue lo único que artículo, necesitaba saber, de otra forma, sus estúpidos sueños no tendrían que alterarla más de lo que ya estaba, el aludido miró a Sir Didymus de mala gana, torció el gesto, suspiró

-Como ha dicho este bocón… él ha perdido su poder desde que lo venciste y te fuiste de aquí Sarah, está agonizando, mucho movimiento en el castillo, muchos Goblins desapareciendo-Dijo sin más remedio, la ya no tan joven Sarah se levantó de inmediato.

-¿A perdido su poder? ¿A qué te refieres con que los Goblins desaparecen?-Atacó en preguntas sin poder ordenar sus pensamientos

-Pues… si el rey no se recupera, este mundo dejará de existir, es natural, puesto que él y su magia alimentan este lugar-Respondió el caballero, Sarah llevó sus manos a su cabeza con frustración, Sir Didymus recibió un pisotón de Hoggle quien discutía con él sobre ser insolente y metiche, mientras tanto, ella tomaba aire, hilaba, él era el poderosos Rey de los Goblins ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera muriendo? ¿Si él moría lo haría Underground y sus amigos también? ¿Todo iba a desaparecer?

-Llévenme- Dijo determinada, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacer algo, los dos en el espejo se miraron

-No tenemos el poder, Sarah-Dijo honesto Hoggle

-El único que puede abrir el pasaje de vuestra tierra para la nuestra es el rey, aunque ahora supongo que ni él puede-Explicó Didymus- Le queda probablemente una uña de magia- Bromeó, pero notó la cara de su amiga, llena de miedo y preocupación, ella pensó unos segundos, luego recordó las palabras de esa noche, a sus 19 su memoria no fallaba en absoluto _"Pero el rey de los Goblins se había enamorado de la jovencita… y la había dotado con ciertos poderes"_

-Hay una manera- Dijo ella, sí, era un método peligroso, seguramente loco, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de tener a sus amigos cerca o por lo menos viviendo felices, si era culpa suya, aunque en realidad fue Jareth quien cavó su propia tumba, ya vería como hacer para arreglar todo, si la historia era cierta…

-Yo deseo…-Comenzó, si ella tenía ciertos poderes o si Jareth aún tenía magia…

-¡Sarah no!-Pidió Hoggle

-¡Esperad, damisela!-Sir Didymus se alteró

-Yo deseo que los Goblins me lleven ante su rey… ahora mismo-Dijo, entonces, tal como esa noche, como si el mundo dejara de tener vida escuchó el silencio total, la luz se apagó, algo rozó su pierna, otra cosa hizo volar su cabello hacia arriba, en el espejo sus amigos desaparecían tristes, preocupados

-¡Iremos por ti Sarah!-Aseguró el pequeño duende

-¡No os dejaremos sola, damisela!-Fue lo último que dijo Didymus

Los, seguramente Goblins empezaron a rodearla, cerró los ojos, tragó, sintió su cuerpo flotar en algo, probablemente la nada infinita, se sentía ligera, pesada, con forma, sin forma, pequeña, enorme, rápida, lenta… se golpeó con algo duro, frío y abrió los ojos, el suelo, sobando su hombro derecho buscó alrededor aún sin levantarse, ante ella, un hombre mayor preparaba algo humeante, leyendo algunas notas, murmurando cosas, llevaba una bata café, llena de remedos, botas sucias del mismo color

-Tres gramos de flores del sueño… tres… tres…-Dijo mientras buscaba entre una serie de frascos lo que rememoraba, la chica miró a todas partes, la habitación a oscuras, el olor agridulce a hierbas, el calor de una chimenea, una habitación grande y espeluznante, cortinas rojas, gruesas que no dejaban entrar la luz del sol, el suelo de mármol negro, completamente pulido, brillante, se apoyó en algo suave para incorporarse, al fin de pie, el hombre volteó, la miró unos segundos, ella dio un respingo, sin saber qué hacer, el hombre, de barbas blancas, cabello cano despeinado regresó a sus libros

-Cuatro gramos de rocío encantado-Susurró como si ella fuera invisible para él

-Disculpe- Llamó tímidamente

-Si sustituyo el pelo de unicornio por raíz de mandrágora el efecto será más duradero…-Recitó

-Disculpe-Sarah levantó un poco más la voz

-Quizás una gota de amanecer… para la vitalidad-Volvió a decir pensativo, paseando un poco nervioso por un momento

-Oiga- Llamó Sarah en un grito, el hombre se volvió hacia ella

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Estoy trabajando niña, vuelve a hacer el aseo cuando el rey- Señaló la cama donde Jareth estaba postrado- Se recupere, ahora sal y no molestes-Ordenó

-No soy servidumbre de… Jareth-Dijo Sarah ofendida –Soy Sarah- Señaló con su pulgar su propio cuerpo, el hombre volvió a sus asuntos, luego regresó la mirada a ella, asombrado

-¡Tú!-Dijo acercándose a ella –Tú eres la niña que venció al rey-Señaló, la chica pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea revelar su identidad, pero el hombre sonrió como un niño pequeño, se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a examinarla, tomar su cabello, jalar su ropa

-¿Qué está haciendo?-Preguntó molesta

-Fascinante… la composición del cuerpo es similar pero tiene algunas cosas extrañas...-Dijo el hombre tocando su barbilla –Dime, ¿Qué alimentos sueles procesar en tu sistema? ¿Respiras bajo el agua?-El hombre ignoró su pregunta, la de ojos verdes frunció el ceño

-No respiro bajo el agua, no soy un pez-Contestó ella, el hombre cabeceó de forma afirmativa muy entusiasmado

-Maravilloso, espléndido, debo anotarlo en el compendio-Susurró caminando de regreso a su lugar donde extrajo un grueso tomo y comenzó a escribir, la chica tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse ¿es qué todos en ese mundo eran locos?

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó ella, el hombre sin dejar de anotar y sin mirarla contestó:

-El nigromante, así me llaman por estos lugares… por ahora el médico de cabecera del rey-Señaló con su pluma nuevamente al hombre

-¿Nigromante? No es eso…-Sarah había leído sobre eso, un nigromante sabía sobre magia oscura, trabaja primordialmente con la ayuda de los muertos o cadáveres

-Si sé sobre la muerte, es obvio que sé sobre la vida, quitarla, salvarla, las dos cosas son lo mismo… se mezclan los ingredientes, se recita un conjuro y ya está, uno más al otro lado o uno más por acá, no es mucha la diferencia-Explicó como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser cuestionado sobre sus conocimientos –Y el caso de éste, es un poco diferente, desaparecer y morir no son sinónimos-El hombre miró a Jareth, Sarah tomó consciencia de la razón por la cuál se encontraba ahí, corrió hasta él, observándolo

-Jareth-Llamó, la suya era una penosa situación, manchas aún más blancas que su piel cubrían parte de sus brazos y rostro, los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad, ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó al ver las manchas, sin atreverse a tocarlas, solo señalando

-No es qué, es quien, es el rey de los Goblins, ya lo sabes, has dicho su nombre- Corrigió el viejo hombre, Sarah le dirigió una mirada inquisidora- ¡Ah! Te refieres a la enfermedad-Dijo como si le causara gracia, la muchacha negó agotada por solo 5 minutos o menos de estar ahí- Pues, sin magia se volverá una estatua de piedra, como todo aquí, luego se derrumbarán y dejarán de existir- Explicó- Observa- Dijo acercándose a una de las ventanas, el reino se estaba volviendo blanco, los árboles, muros, incluso el laberinto, estaban en pedazos, a punto de ser considerados simples ruinas, miró más cerca, algunos Goblins llevaban a cuestas pesadas estatuas de otros Goblins que amontonaban fuera del castillo

-Oh, no, esto no puede ser… esto es…-Sarah llevó las manos a sus labios, aterradora vista

-Pues está pasando, por eso estoy haciendo la cura, aunque nunca me imaginé que la culpable vendría hasta aquí, maravilloso hechizo el tuyo, ¡negar la existencia de alguien! Todos los otros reinos están aterrados, solo se escuchan historias de "La Sarah" que mató al rey de los Goblins- Contó risueño

-Yo no… no era mi intención, no pensé… ¡Aún no muere!- Replicó, claro, sentía culpa, ella no deseo algo como eso, solo recuperó lo que le fue robado

-Lo hecho, hecho está-Dijo el hombre recordando las palabras de Jareth- Pero mira que alterar el orden del mundo y del tiempo… Jareth estaba completamente loco, sabía lo que pasaría y aún así…-El hombre suspiró y regreso a lo suyo

-¿Hay alguna forma? ¿Alguna cura?-Preguntó ella, el hombre la miró

-En todos mis años nunca vi un pilar desaparecer… pero, sí, supongo que la hay-Murmuró

-¿Supones? ¿Pilar?-Preguntó ella confundida, el viejo hombre sin dejar de apuntar asintió

-El rey de los Goblins es el sostén de su pueblo ¿no lo sabías? ¿Qué les enseñan en tu mundo? Vaya… y supongo, como he dicho jamás he visto a uno de los reyes desaparecer, morir… bueno la antigua reina de las hadas pero es historia aparte-Murmuró, luego rascó su cabeza, Jareth abrió los ojos lentamente y el corazón de la muchacha se agitó

-Jareth-Llamó, el rey como si viera algo común, algo que siempre veía cerró los ojos nuevamente

-Nigromante… estoy viendo cosas que no existen en este mundo-Se quejó -¿Qué veneno me has dado?-Preguntó completamente fuera de sí, el aludido suspiró

-La cosa es real, y tú deberías dejar de llamar mis remedios veneno, ya te he dicho mil veces que trato de salvar tu vida no acelerar el proceso de tu muerte-Regañó el hombre mientras regresaba a sus probetas y pesaba algún polvo extraño en la balanza

-¿Real?- Miró a la joven, tan hermosa como la recordaba, aunque probablemente más alta, decidió ignorarla y eso fue obvio para la castaña- Ya te dije que no tiene caso-Murmuró nuevamente Jareth, Sarah no lo pensó, colocó su mano en la cara del aún prepotente mago quien la miró unos segundos ¿Qué había en sus ojos? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Gusto? ¿Odio? No, nada, estaban tan vacíos como su reino –Oh… así que Sarah en persona ha venido a verme morir, ¿Te alegras, niña? Ganaste, ahora ríete, goza y festeja-Pidió con cierta amargura, que la ojiverde tragó en forma de nudo en su garganta, no podía negar que le daba pena

-No vine a verte morir… debe haber algo que pueda hacer, vine a salvarte Jareth-Afirmó, ante esto el nigromante miró lentamente hasta su dirección

-¿Para qué quieres salvarme Sarah?-Preguntó Jareth en un cansado suspiro, ella dudó unos segundos escasos

-Mis amigos-Respondió aunque un poco insegura de si en verdad era solo eso –Y porque no soy como tú, no me rindo fácil-Regañó después, sabía que Jareth no estaba luchando, se estaba dejando vencer, ya había dicho "no tiene caso", quizás eso la enfadó más, pudo ver, en el suelo, en ese negro sedimento una estrella fugaz que cruzó la habitación, Jareth volvió a perder la consciencia con una risa apagada y burlona

-Curioso… bastante curioso-Dijo el médico mientras caminaba a Sarah –Este suelo solía estar lleno de estrellas y constelaciones, una ilusión, poderosa debo añadir, que llenaba de calma al rey en sus noches o días… es la primera vez desde que vine que vuelve a manifestarse… ¿Has dicho la verdad niña?-Preguntó, la aludida, quien dejó de ver el suelo en busca de la estrella pérdida asintió lentamente -¿Vienes a ayudar y no a jactarte de tu victoria?-Volvió a cuestionar

-Ya he dicho que no soy como él-Fue la respuesta de Sarah mirando al de ojos bicolor

-¿Aún cuando te hizo pasar por tantas penurias?-Volvió a interrogar, ante lo cual, Sarah lo miró extrañada -¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Que nadie lo sabe? Todo lo que pasa en este mundo se sabe, no hay secretos-Aseguró el hombre –Esto- Dijo tomando el brazo de Jareth y señalando una de las manchas blancas- No es contagioso, sin embargo no preguntaste y tocaste su piel ¿No temes la enfermedad y la muerte?

-Yo…-Sarah tragó pesado, simplemente reaccionó ante el comentario del rubio y no pensó en su enfermedad o su estado o lo que podría pasarle de tocarlo

-Si no temes, no aprendes, pero… si no temes… quizás puedas, quizás tú sí puedas traer lo que lo curará, ¿Te interesa?-Preguntó, Sarah abrió los ojos como platos

-¿No dijo usted, hace un momento "Supongo que hay cura"?-Lo miró inquisidora

-Una cura que yo pueda hacer, pero… una ya hecha, la hay, simplemente no está a mi alcance-Respondió

-¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes? –Sarah rabiaba, ¿sería que siempre al ir al laberinto intentarían poner a prueba su paciencia con acertijos o respuestas esquivas?

-No lo preguntaste, pide y se te dará, si no pides ¿Cómo sabré qué necesitas?-El hombre negó con desaprobación, recordándole a Hoggle –Ven acá, niña-Llamó, ella infló las mejillas, luego tomó aire

-Me llamo Sarah y no soy una niña-Rugió por lo bajo siguiendo al hombre, mirando a Jareth una última vez antes de darle la espalda y caminar al enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón

-¿Ves?-Preguntó el curandero, Sarah lo notó…. Cruzando un poco más de tierra que ella no llegó a pisar puesto que se encontraba de espaldas al laberinto y castillo, se erguía una planicie, en cuyo lugar un castillo más pequeño y viejo que el de Jareth se erguía simple, pero orgulloso, bordeado por una extensa estela de piedra que debía ser enorme puesto que se apreciaba cubría la mitad del edificio –Ese es el recinto del Gran Rey sabio, necesitas ir allá y luego pedirle que te dé la llave de conocimiento, con eso…

-¿Jareth se va a curar con una llave?-Cuestionó ella un poco extrañada del remedio, el hombre viejo rió con ganas al ser interrumpido por semejante pregunta

-¡En absoluto!-Se burló tocando su barriga -¿En tu mundo usan llaves para curarse?-Interrogó como si la quisiera humillar

-No-Contestó seria

-La llave te permitirá pasar al reino de las hadas-Mostró hacia un punto donde no se veía nada

-Pero ahí no hay…-Sarah no terminó de decirlo, recordó la lección que aprendió cuando estuvo por primera vez ahí _Nada es lo que parece, todo es posible-_ ¿Qué haré en el mundo de las hadas?-Su cuerpo se sintió lleno de calosfríos, las hadas eran pequeñas, hermosas y malvadas, no se le olvidaba tampoco

-Ah una buena pregunta por fin, verás, la reina de las hadas es una criatura horrible, sí, pero magnífica, de su cuello pende un cristal lleno de un extraño tónico mágico derivado de su sangre, una pócima que puede cumplir cualquier deseo o liberarte de cualquier enfermedad, una gota incluso te salvará de la muerte, -Señaló a Jareth- Ese artilugio que pende el cuello del rey de los Goblins tampoco es simple, es la prueba de su poder, pero en su caso, se trata de una baratija que le ayuda a crear sus ilusiones y hechizos, es lo que ahora le salva la vida debo añadir, Jareth ha estado impregnando magia en ella desde el inicio de su reinado, lo que queda, es digamos, su fuente de vida eso y…-Jareth desde el lecho tosió, mirando por unos segundos al hombre con total desaprobación, quien simplemente se encogió en hombros y volvió a ver a Sarah- Cada reino y rey tiene uno dependiendo el caso, con una función especial, el de la reina de las hadas puede salvarlo-Caminó de regreso al lugar donde estaba trabajando, cuando la puerta sin previo aviso se abrió, eran Ludo, Hoggle y Sir Didymus

-¡Estás loco nigromante!-Gritó Hoggle –Sarah no irá al reino de esa vieja bruja por una cura milagrosa que puede o no funcionar- Objetó

-Tiene razón, Lady Sarah no puede arriesgar su valiosa vida por tan descabellada empresa, más aún, la reina de las hadas odia al rey de los Goblins y ha esperado este día por décadas ¿Acaso os pensáis que una damisela podrá sola con ese engendro?-Fue el apoyo del caballero, pequeño pero valiente, Sarah bufó, cuando ella fue primero a Underground Jareth fue quien le dijo que no lo lograría, ahora, alguien más iba a decidir por ella, viendo a Jareth deberían saber que era más que capaz de hacer lo que fuera

-Peligro Sawah- Fue lo que dijo Ludo negando, triste, pero a ella le llamó más la atención ver que ciertas partes de su gran amigo peludo parecían cubiertas por cal, tocó un poco de su pelaje blanquecino… estaba duro como piedra

-¿Quién los ha dejado pasar? ¿Es qué acaso las visitas indeseables no van a parar?-Fue la queja del rey de los Goblins, Sarah caminó hasta él molesta

-Si tú mueres, ellos también ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No voy a permitir eso, no puedo, además ¿Ahora también soy indeseable? Eso debiste pensarlo antes de llevarte a Toby- Argumentó furiosa, el nigromante se acerco a ella con un vaso que aún humeaba

-Deja de buscar pelea, niña, para ir primero necesitas permiso del rey de los Goblins, nadie puede salvarlo si él no quiere, bebe esto, te hará dormir y podrán hablar tranquilamente con más privacidad- Señaló al resto del grupo, la de ojos verdes miró el recipiente con desconfianza, cuando llegó a Underground y fue herida, Hoggle le dio una hoja con la que se frotó y encontró más dolor… era posible que eso fuera veneno o algo horrible, miró a sus amigos, luego a Jareth, regreso al nigromante, estaba dando las cosas por hecho, se regañó, pero asegurarse no estaba de más

-¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Jareth?-Preguntó antes de tomar la taza, el hombre rascó su barba

-Esa también es una buena forma de saber si te engaño o no- Felicitó, luego sonriente señaló al postrado en cama con el pulgar- Es mi trabajo, desde el inicio, cuando alguien era herido o necesita ayuda, siempre he estado ahí- Contestó y Sarah frunció el ceño

-Cuando yo vine no me ayudaste, necesitaba de alguien- Le hizo ver a lo que el hombre río de nuevo

-¿Una niña fuerte que llegó al castillo del laberinto, se enfrentó al rey de los Goblins y ganó necesitaba mi ayuda? ¿De verdad estabas en peligro?

-Se robó a mi hermano, me lanzó una serpiente, caí en manos de unas criaturas que querían arrancarme la cabeza, un hada me mordió, también nos lanzó a los limpiadores, me hizo llegar al borde de un acantilado que daba al pantano de la eterna hediondez, mandó a su ejército con armas tras de nosotros- Enumeró aquello que consideró peligro y recordó también –Me dio a comer un durazno encantado- Señaló finalmente, el viejo negó con una cara que demostraba compasión

-¿Y en qué momento intentó matarte?-Preguntó animado, Sarah iba a responder, pero, solo las armas pudieron ser peligrosas y realmente ninguna le dio, simple coincidencia se dijo

-Las armas, los limpiadores y las criaturas que querían mi cabeza- Contestó segura cruzando sus brazos

-¿No tenías salida cuando los limpiadores? ¿Él ordenó a las criaturas cortarte la cabeza? ¿Y alguna de las armas te lastimó?-Volvió a cuestionar el nigromante, Sarah pensó, no realmente, algunas fallaron de otras pudo escapar

-Pudo darte veneno, estrangularte o tomarte presa y llevarte a la guillotina de inmediato, ¿Lo hizo? También pudo lanzarte de un risco atada, o atravesarte con algún arma- El nigromante hizo ver a Sarah que en realidad el peligro no fue tan cierto, estuvo a merced de Jareth en varias ocasiones pero, siempre había una salida, un lugar donde esconderse –Y si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien pidió se llevarán al niño humano-Rememoró, Sarah estaba alucinada ¿es qué siempre iba a contradecirla? Sin pensarlo y para no escuchar más plática sin sentido tomó la taza, bebió el contenido, sintiendo un sopor extraño, un mareo intenso, la taza caería de sus manos de no ser porque el médico, brujo o lo que fuera la tomó, caminó hacia atrás unos pasos para después caer desplomada a un lado del enfermo, quien miró con furia al nigromante, este le acercó la taza a los labios con el sobrante

-Nadie pidió ayuda-Reclamó el rey al hombre

-Tienen mucho de qué hablar ¿no es así?-Fue su respuesta y acto seguido Jareth también quedó inconsciente, Sarah despertó en el lugar que siempre soñaba, ese bosque frondoso, el árbol, caminó segura de lo que encontraría

-Tus entradas son como siempre, querida Sarah… -Jareth se veía normal en ese mundo, girando en sus manos tres esferas que ella sabía bien, podían ser peligrosas

-Solo di que puedo ir y ya, no quiero perder el tiempo-Pidió ella, no se veía tan atemorizante como cuando era una simple niña, Jareth rió

-¿No vas a perder el aliento al tenerme en frente?-Preguntó mirándola, era tan intenso…

-No-Dijo ella pero sin acercarse un paso más, ya no debía darle el premio de dejarla en blanco

-¿Tampoco vas a rogar?-Jareth seguía siendo un orgulloso ególatra

-No, me vas a dar el permiso, te daré la cura, todo volverá a ser normal-Apuntó ella

-¿Y si me negara?- Fue la respuesta de un no tan sonriente Jareth, Sarah lo miró retadora

-¿Dejarás de ser un cobarde?-Preguntó ella de regreso –Cuando viste que serías vencido, hiciste lo mismo, huías, si tan solo hubieras hecho frente y regresado a Toby, yo no hubiera dicho eso-Fue lo primero que pensó lógico para esa situación

-¿Y qué hubieras dicho Sarah? ¿Hubieras agradecido? ¿Acaso me hubieras perdonado? –Jareth se puso de pie, jugando con uno de los cristales en su mano- Todos merecen perdón y la compasión de Sarah pero no yo, no quien hizo lo que pediste, según tú no soy generoso, nunca lo he sido, así que ¿Por qué serlo ahora? –Jareth se acercó a Sarah, seguía siendo grande para ser goblin, pero… ya no era tan joven como para no poder quedarse a su lado

-Bien, te perdono, ahora dame el permiso-Exigió ella sin retroceder, Jareth sonrió sardónico

-¿Por qué quieres salvarme Sarah?-Preguntó otra vez y ella frunció el seño

-Porque… es necesario-Fue más amable, quizás porque no sentía vergüenza al estar a solas

-Estas diciendo que me necesitas-Afirmó él pasando la esfera cerca de su rostro

-Sí, para tener a mis amigos-Secundó ella, bueno seguía confundida, nadie podría culparla por no saber si quería conocer la verdadera razón

-Y nada más…- Jareth miró las esferas en sus manos, sonrió levemente -Cómo has volteado mi mundo, cosa preciosa tu presencia y ausencia me agotan-La cara de Jareth miró a otro lado, al horizonte, como si buscara algo susurrando esa canción… Sarah sintió su propio corazón reaccionar, eso era un rotundo "voy a fingir que no estás aquí"

-Deseabas ser destruido, conocías el final del Laberinto, de igual manera, algo me dice que sabías lo que pasaría después, no es justo Jareth- Sarah intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero él volteó a otro lado, ella sabía de ése final donde ella ganaba, él perdía, pero jamás se mencionó que eso significaría su destrucción

-No es justo- Jareth rió -¿A comparación de qué?... Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por ti, no muevo las estrellas por nadie –Siguió sus susurros como si se reprendiera de contestar

-Y ahora vuelves a hacer lo mismo, quieres desaparecer- Sarah insistía molesta, él no dejaba de pensar solo en su persona, claro que era injusto, ¿Por qué? Simple, la volvía malvada, aunque no fuera su intención

-Corriste demasiado tiempo, tan lejos- La mirada de Jareth seguía siendo esquiva aunque ella intentaba obtenerla de regreso

-Pero eso no va a pasar, no te dejaré- Estaba determinada aún si él se negaba

-Tus ojos pueden ser crueles, tal como yo puedo serlo-Murmuró el rey con un gesto casi melancólico

-No voy a dejarte solo porque quieres- Estaba siendo irrazonable y caprichoso, no la escuchaba

-Pero aún creo en ti, sí lo hago- Jareth cerró los ojos un momento como si estuviera pensando en alguna forma de escapar incluso del sueño

-Si después ya no quieres ser rey de los Goblins allá tú, pero de morir nada- Sintió que los papeles se invertían, anteriormente él le hablaba pero ella no oía ni entendía, ahora era todo al revés

-Vivir sin tu luz de sol-Jareth seguía cantando en susurros aquella canción, Sarah no se iba a rendir ¿Pero ella sabía de su aburrimiento? ¿De su soledad?

-Vas a enfrentar las cosas como tú hiciste que yo lo hiciera-Llamó sin desesperarse y tomó el rostro del rey en sus manos, provocando que la viera de cerca- Vas a hacerlo, vas a crecer y dejar de ser un niño grande- Había pensado tantas veces en dejarle claro lo que pensaba sobre su forma de actuar

-Amar sin tus latidos- Dijo fijando sus orbes en los verdes de Sarah

-Mereces una segunda oportunidad- Señaló dolida, ¿Jareth no sabía de otra cosa más que de ser caprichoso? ¿Es que acaso no sentía algo más?

-No puedo vivir sin ti…-Jareth por fin la miró serio y no perdido como antes –Tienes mi permiso, Sarah- Dijo entregando las tres esferas –Te servirán de algo-Murmuró para apartarse y regresar a su árbol, ella en cambio tomó aire, no iba a dejar pasar el significado de esa canción, no como antes

-Pruébalo- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta, Jareth la miró lentamente ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? Él no deseaba esa vida aburrida, pero lo aceptaría, porque ella lo quería así ¿Qué más esperaba de él? ¿Cómo más podría probar que no viviría sin ella?

-Si lo hago ¿Te quedarás?-Preguntó, Sarah detuvo su marcha, no se atrevió a mirarlo solo regresó un poco la cabeza

-Si lo haces…-Repitió y abrió los ojos, había sido un sueño pero el nigromante aplaudía mientras que sus amigos aún lucían preocupados – Se incorporó, junto a ella a un lado de Jareth estaba las esferas –Oh…-Dijo tomándolas, el nigromante le entregó entonces una bolsa de cuero café, vieja, en la que metió las esferas, luego le extendió una carta

-Entrega esto al rey sabio… esto es para el camino, te dará fuerza- Entregó unas hojas que parecían espinacas- Y esto…-Mostró unas vayas secas y oscuras- Cómelas si llegaras a beber o ingerir algo que te haga sentir mal, no las pierdas, servirán lo mismo que para veneno o para un durazno encantado e inofensivo- Se burló, ella rodó los ojos –Pero apura, el reloj comenzó a girar- Le mostró en la pared, el reloj detenido ahora estaba en marcha –No tienes más de 12 horas niña… y… es enserio, el rey no va a durar más de eso ahora que ha puesto su magia en marcha otra vez para retrasar el deterioro

-Sarah colgó la bolsa a su costado, miró a sus amigos

-No les pediré que vayan si no quieren- Fueron sus exactas palabras, después de todo, ninguno de ellos apreciaba al rey

-¿Estás bromeando?-Preguntó Hoggle –Nos vas a necesitar- No fue pregunta si no afirmación –Además… sigo siendo príncipe del pantano de la eterna hediondez- Se burló de su propia fortuna

-¿No habías dicho que no osáramos llamarte así?- Preguntó Didymus, Ambrosius ladró en señal de afirmación

-Una pregunta, niña- Llamó el mago mientras la reencontrada pandilla salía del lugar, Sarah se detuvo y lo miró expectante, deseaba partir ya -¿Irás vestida así?- Preguntó el nigromante, fue en ese momento que Sarah reparó en su condición, con sus amigos, inocentes, no había problema, por eso es que ellos no mencionaron nada sobre su ropa, se sonrojó hasta las orejas ¡Llevaba un simple camisón de tirantes color azul marino y pantuflas blancas! La risa de Jareth llegó hasta sus oídos, tramposo, nunca le dijo que estaba tan ligeramente vestida, era un malvado a quien no le importaban las posibles inclemencias del tiempo en su contra

-¡Tú!-Gritó señalando al enfermo, quien cerró los ojos, Sarah era tonta, despistada y poco receptiva, ¿Por qué se quejaría él de su ropa si mostraba un poco de lo que deseaba ver? Eso le causaba risa aún sintiendo debilidad, esa niña no tenía idea de cuánto había crecido… también era triste, significaba que ella seguiría envejeciendo, moriría, mientras él sería eterno

-Que alguien le dé ropa a la niña- Ordenó, burlándose de paso de la aún inocente Sarah, quien lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Eres imposible-Se quejó ella cruzando los brazos

Sarah se cambió, para su sorpresa, los Goblins le entregaron diferentes prendas, tomó unas medias negras que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, unos bellos zapatos de piso con adornos plata, una camisa blanca de botones que se ceñía a su figura con un trozo de tela del mismo color que colgaba detrás de ella, parecían las alas inferiores de un hada, en realidad la camisa parecía un vestido corto… todo le quedaba justo a la medida, no obstante no prestó atención ni se cuestionó el sentido de tener ropa de mujer dispuesta y además de su talla, el nigromante negó al verla salir sin decir nada

-¿Siempre es así?-Preguntó al rey Goblin que fingía dormir

-Siempre es demasiado tiempo para ella…-Contestó cerrando los ojos, se debilitaba a cada segundo


End file.
